


and you don't stop

by torches



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torches/pseuds/torches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm a Cylon," she tells him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and you don't stop

**Author's Note:**

> For [Anna](http://areyououtthere.livejournal.com/profile).

Adama meets her, like always, in his quarters. Her wrists are rough and chafed, and she watches him like a cornered animal looking for a way out - but there's no fear in her eyes that she'll lose if she had to fight. It's not bravado or arrogance; it's a confidence that he understands on such a fundamental level he's not sure he could ever put it to words - a confidence that he's not sure Boomer ever knew she could own.

"I'm a Cylon," she tells him when he asks. "I'll _die_ knowing I am who I should be."


End file.
